Columbine and Honeysuckle
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: When she appeared as a harbinger of the future, Robin didn't know how much of an effect she would come to have on his life. When she first noticed him talking with her father, Lucina didn't know what to make of this mysterious tactician or what his presence meant to her quest. Spoilers for those that haven't played through Fire Emblem: Awakening. Now with Chapter 6 completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Columbine and Honeysuckle Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes: This is to be the first in several chapters of a story that depicts the growing bond between Robin and Lucina during the events of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Having never written a story this large before (I hope to have about 12-14 chapters by the time i'm finished.) starting this adventure is a touch daunting, but I hope to produce a story that people can have a good time reading.  
**

* * *

Try as he might, Robin was unable to focus on his study of Naval warfare. All he could currently think about was how he had been so utterly outsmarted by Lucina. Once he had seen who 'Marth' really was, he had cursed himself mentally for not seeing who she was. Robin noticed that she left deliberate clues so that Chrom could figure out the truth… _her blade identical to Chrom's… her answer to where she learned swordplay from… her knowledge of the covered cleft in the castle wall_. And yet he failed to figure out the puzzle like Chrom had. He found her use of half veiled deception intriguing and yet frustrating at the same time.

But she was also from a future where Chrom and his shepherds had all died, leaving Lucina to lead an ultimately futile battle to save humanity. Perhaps if he asked her, she might tell him information that would be useful in their efforts…

His mind made up, he decided to seek her out. He saw that Lucina was near the helm of their ship speaking to Chrom about the future, and how time seemed to favor its original course. He took a moment to observe her before coming closer up to speak with her. She was moderately tall, with a petite frame and long flowing hair that came from her mother. But the way she wore her Falchion and the look of tempered steel in her blue eyes made him think that he was looking at a second Chrom.

As she spoke of how time might find a different way to end Chrom's life, Robin could see the amount of doubt that was eating at her despite her father's efforts to console her. He went to open his mouth to speak but Chrom asked Lucina a question…

"Do you know how I die?"

"I know only of the rumors..." Lucina said with a shake of her head. "I was told you fell in a great battle, in an attempt sway your destiny. ...but you were murdered—betrayed by someone dear to you."

With those words he felt a surge of pain through his head that threatened to keel himself over. Chrom asked what was wrong, but the pain passed quickly enough for Robin to brush it off and walk away as he heard Frederick call out to Chrom that the Pegasus knight scouts were returning. Confused about what had just happened he decided that perhaps another time would be a better chance to approach Lucina about the events of the future…

* * *

When Lucina first saw Robin and Chrom talk tactics, she was intrigued by how close the two were. Despite the difference of social status they talked freely and without restraint. Robin did not want Chrom to lead the planned assault on the General of the Valmese fleet, but Chrom laughed it off and said no one could make him stay behind, which only improved Robin's confidence in the plan. To her eyes the bond that they shared was incredible. What surprised her the most was how little stock Robin gave destiny.

"We're not pawns of some scripted fate Chrom. I believe we're more. Much more." Robin said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked. Robin took a few moments before speaking again.

"There's some connection… Something that keeps us together... Like...invisible ties that keeps us together and gives us strength... Connections _we_ forged and maintained together. _we_ strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be our choice, not made for us by some 'destiny'."

Chrom looked at Robin seriously for a few moments before he erupted into a belly laugh that Lucina hadn't heard in years.

"I think this salty air might have gone to your head Robin!" Chrom said jokingly.

"Hah, fine! I'll stop with the philosophy for today!" Robin said as he bowed mockingly.

Despite how everyone else approved of the plan Robin had conceived, the conversation made Lucina feel off edge. Didn't Robin and Father both see that the future of despair was still looming over them and that the death of Emmeryn despite her actions was proof that destiny was a very powerful thing?

And the fact that Robin was so obviously close to Chrom made her feel that he was a likely candidate for being Chrom's murderer. And the knowledge that she never got to know Robin growing up roused her suspicions further. She would have to speak to Robin very soon so she could figure out Robin's intentions. She hoped that she _could_ trust Robin, but if she found him lacking he would not remain alive for long.

She wouldn't lose her father. Not a second time.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 1, not that exciting since it's just the start of how Robin and Lucina first take notice of each other. Any comments and ideas to improve the quality of my work would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Columbine and Honeysuckle Chapter 2**

**Welcome back to ****Columbine and Honeysuckle**. Here is Chapter 2 fresh off the press, and the main focus is on Lucina and Robin getting to know each other, as well as Lucina telling him about how terrible her future is. Also, a thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It is very encouraging and helps me continue writing this story.

* * *

Evening was falling upon the Valm harbor, and the Ylissean League had set up camp after claiming victory against the Valmese defense forces. Morale was high within the company. But Lucina was feeling apprehensive. She knew that she had to speak to Robin about her future and soon. But she hadn't been able to find a proper time since Robin was kept busy planning tactics. Then Chrom had told her that Robin had gone for a walk alone and that this was her chance she needed. Briefly squeezing the hilt of her blade she calmed her nerves and set out to find him. She didn't have to look for long; she spotted Robin walking by the beach just outside the camp. She cleared her throat and called out to him.

"Good evening Robin, what are you doing out here by your own?" Robin jumped in shock but calmed down when he saw who called to him. Lucina gave him a polite smile.

"Hello Lucina." Robin said as he rubbed his eyes. "I usually go for walks any time I've studied too much, or I need to calm my nerves. What can I do for you?"

"I've meant to talk to you about something important, about the events of my future. You've heard the basic story that I told Father, but there's more to my story than that… And I need you to understand its import." Robin frowned as he grasped the gravity in the tone of her voice.

"That sounds quite ominous. Please, tell me everything I need to hear."

And Lucina spoke about how the world she grew up began to rot and decay. She told him of the war that the death of Emmeryn sparked, the battles Chrom fought despite his injuries, the creation and use of Risen by the Grimeal, and how Plegia collapsed once Risen started turning on the civilian population. She spoke of how the Risen began to spread like wildfire across the continent. Robin's face grew more grim with each detail Lucina spoke of but he took every word in and asked questions when he needed extra clarity, and she did her best to help him. She left out the subject of Grima, talking about that would force her to look upon memories were best left locked away.

"Thanks for telling me this Lucina." Robin said with a sigh. "I better understand what you've gone through, and how important it is for us to win this war. I swear that I will do everything I can in my power to help Chrom achieve victory."

"Thank you Robin. I appreciate that." Lucina said with a relieved smile. Robin was sounding pretty reliable so far.

"Pardon me for changing the subject, but did you ever talk to me in the future you came from?" Robin asked thoughtfully. Lucina shook her head.

"No… I never got the chance. Growing up all I heard about you from Father was that you were the best friend he ever had. He often said that you would go the extra mile to protect your friends when trouble brewed. That you were very busy running around with the Shepherd's trying to keep the Plegia/Ylisse border safe. What can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, there isn't a lot I can say." Robin said apologetically. "All of my memories beyond the moment when Chrom found me in the fields of Ylisse have been… lost to me." Lucina frowned at that comment, curious what might have happened to Robin.

"You've lost your memories? How did that happen?" Lucina asked. Robin gave a half-hearted shrug.

"I do not know how I lost my memories. All I know is that my first memories are of meeting Chrom and joining the Shepherds back in Ylisse. I wonder about what I was like before occasionally, but Chrom and everyone else here have become something of a family to me. Protecting them is what matters the most to me now."

"Well said, Robin." Lucina said happily. His sincerity about the subject impressed her. "It's getting late; I guess we should head back to camp. Thank you for listening to me tonight. I know what we've been talking about was not an easy subject."

"It's alright; it was something I needed to know." Robin replied as they started walking back. "Although… would you walk with me as we march for the divine Mila Tree tomorrow? Since you've told me everything about your future, I'd like to tell you about my adventures with Chrom as well as some tales about your parents which I'm sure you haven't been told." Lucina was skeptical of the claim but judging by the mischievous smile on Robin's face, he probably was telling the truth. The thought of knowing more about her parents intrigued her.

"So what could you know about Father and Mother that I do not?" Lucina challenged with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Well… I can tell you about how they met, why they fell in love and the day they got married. Chrom told me about how you made a wager out of that story." Lucina covered up her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"I'm still very interested in that tale, but wouldn't telling me a secret like that be considered a bit…_devious_?"

"Just like how you threw your sparring match with Chrom, just so you could spend more time with him was devious?" Robin deadpanned. Lucina couldn't stop herself from laughing this time. He had a good point there.

"Very well. I look forward to hearing your tales tomorrow. Goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Lucina." Robin said with a wave. Lucina watched him walk away towards his tent. Robin had so far been every bit the person Father told her about. Tomorrow was looking quite interesting. She smiled as she walked towards the training grounds. A bit of exercise always helped to calm herself before she slept, and she wanted to perfect some of her Father's favorite sword strikes. She just hoped that Aunty Lissa wouldn't notice. She wouldn't approve of the way Lucina had been creating holes in the walls…

* * *

**And that is Chapter 2. There's a little bit of creative exercise but not a lot. Example, the creation of the Risen. In the Robin/Henry support Henry mentions that he's designing a rune that could create Risen. Robin tells him not to due to the fact the Risen can't be controlled. It isn't a big stretch of the imagination for the Grimeal to create Risen as a weapon against Ylisse, with no one from the Grimeal or Gangrel himself caring about civilian casualties. Reviews always appreciated!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Columbine and Honeysuckle Chapter 3**

**Welcome to Chapter 3 everyone! And what an update! One reviewer mentioned that I should try for a slightly longer chapter, and I managed to write my largest piece of story ever. This chapter focuses on the 'Sibling Blades' chapter, a bit of a fight between Yen'fay and Chrom as well as Robin finding out about some of the trauma Lucina has had to deal with in the future. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Morale was at a low among the Shepherds; witnessing the supposed members of the Valmese resistance turning their blades against them at Fort Steiger was a grievous strike against their cause. But once the approach of forces led by Yen'fey and Walhart had been sighted, Robin felt sick to the stomach.

He had been able to improvise the plan that would give them time to evacuate Fort Steiger. A small force that would take on Walhart's forces to delay their approach, and Khan Basilio volunteered to lead the mission. However Lucina had objected due to the knowledge that he would die if he confronted Walhart and begged him to reconsider. But he laughed it off and told her that the future to go kiss his _'big brown Feroxi butt'_.

Robin and Chrom had both been surprised by the sincerity and intensity of her pleas. Robin had his suspicions about why she had tried so hard and he felt that he could help Lucina through it. But there was no time to ask. Yen'fay's forces were en route by Pegasus Knights and he had to formulate a plan for the upcoming engagement. Fortunately Say'ri inspired Chrom and Robin with the foundations of a plan.

"We cannot defend two fronts. We'll need to choose our battlefield carefully..." Chrom said thoughtfully as he looked around the area around him "Say'ri, that mountain—I've seen it smoke for hours but I see no trees on in anywhere?"

"That is no forest fire, sir. It's a volcano. Have you never seen one?" Say'ri asked. Chrom replied with a shake of his head. "That one is the Demon's Ingle. It is known and feared by all people of Valm. Few dare even get close, lest they anger the wicked fire god." It took the briefest of moments before Robin saw Chrom's eyes light up.

"Robin, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chrom asked curiously. Robin felt hope quickly bubble through his body.

"Only if you're wondering how quickly we can reach the volcano." Robin replied with a wink. Say'ri looked at them both as if they had gone mad.

"Go to the Demon's Ingle?! Do you know what you're saying?" Say'ri asked in dread.

"What I'm saying is that your opportunistic former friends wouldn't dare risk following us." Robin replied. "And we can use the fires there as barriers, to limit how your brother's army approaches."

"Tis a risky plan, but I can devise none better... And my brother will still come. His stubborn pride will force his hand…" Say'ri said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Then we have our strategy. I'll go and send out the orders to our troops." Chrom said with cautious optimism. "Robin, you go and tell the Shepherds about what we're doing." Robin gave a quick wave before running like the wind.

He soon found the Shepherds and told them of the plans that he and Chrom had come up with. Reactions ranged from disbelief and shock while others eyes light up as they quickly understood what Chrom and Robin were planning. As he looked upon everyone Robin's eyes searched for Lucina in the crowd. Sure enough she was there, her eyes wearing the usual expression of tempered steel. But… there was something wrong. There were lines around her eyes and she was slouching a little. Robin took note of it and he decided he would look into it later.

* * *

Not long after Chrom's troops and the Shepherds had finished their preparations the forces led by Yen'fay showed up. Battalion upon battalion formed up within the Volcano. Then trumpets sounded and the troops began charging towards the Shepherds. Chrom drew his blade and called out to his troops to let the enemy approach them first and to let loose their volleys. Parts of the rocky paths were unstable and crumbled as troops walked and ran over them. Screams of pain and agony began to echo before the first weapon had struck its target.

Volley after volley of arrows and thunderbolts flew through the air, making a deathtrap of the volcano. The opposition replied with their own use of spells, but they lacked the numbers and strength to break down the defensive lines. Once their counter offensive began Yen'fay's forces crumbled under the pressure. Robin took note of the results of his plan, before turning to Chrom to tell him of how things were going.

"Chrom, we're doing well so far but it seems that Yen'fey is refusing to take the bait."

"What do you mean by that Robin?" Chrom asked with a concerned frown.

"Well, from how easily we've beaten these troops and the fact that Yen'fay isn't here himself indicates that we haven't dealt with the strongest of his troops. They're most likely waiting for us to leave the volcano." Robin said as he wiped the sweat forming off of his brow.

"So what do we do now?"

"Spring the trap." Robin said deviously. "We send out our fliers out to observe the strength and numbers that our enemies have. They come back and give details to our ground forces so they can strike against their weakest points. With good timing we can attack them before they can organize a response."

"Your plan sounds good so far, but what if Yen'fey is using fire traps like we have?" Chrom asked curiously.

"That's another task for our fliers Chrom." Robin deadpanned. Chrom slapped his head in annoyance.

"Oh right. That's why you're the tactician of this group and not me. Carry on then." Chrom said before he turned to address the Shepherds. Everyone was keeping faith despite the harsh conditions.

"Shepherds! We move to shatter Yen'fay's elite forces and earn our freedom! We shall honor the efforts of those up north who are risking their lives by engaging Walhart! Move out!" Once Robin heard the call he readied his blade and placed his best tome in an easy to reach spot. He wasn't about to let Chrom face the coming battle alone. He looked up to see Lucina was approaching him swiftly, despite the exhaustion showing in her eyes and body posture.

"Hello, Lucina. How are you holding up so far?" Robin asked.

"I am doing well, bar a few cuts and scrapes." Lucina replied. "But it will take more than that to stop me now."

"I don't doubt it." Robin said with a grim smile. "Would you be interested in fighting by my side in the coming battle? I think we could pull off some new and interesting strategies."

"Very well. I will protect you, Robin." Lucina answered with a smile. "I've wanted to see your how your swordplay fares on the battlefield lately."

"Haha, well I'm sure you'll learn everything you want to know about it soon. I've got your back." Robin answered.

With that they joined the charge, staying close by Chrom. They covered each others blind spots, warned each other about any unstable footing and worked to throw their opponents off guard. They were able to keep each other safe from harm as the battle continued as the sun wore on through the day. The élite troops Yen'fay led gave the Shepherds a hard time, but the superior tactics used and the overwhelming determination the Shepherds felt gave them a decisive edge. But at last Yen'fay was the last thing that stood between themselves and freedom. Chrom called out to the shepherds as Yen'fay approached them.

"Everyone. Stay back!" Chrom bellowed. "I will try to talk sense to Yen'fay if possible. Are you General Yen'fay?"

"Aye, that is my name." Yen'fay replied neutrally. "What would you have of me, Ylissean?"

"I would ask why a famed swordmaster would sell his honor to Walhart." Chrom asked.

**"**That is not your concern, Ylissean."

"If that is the case are you truly your sister's brother? She is a principled woman. Even knowing Walhart's strength, she has fought on valiantly. Are you so misguided as to genuinely consider her your enemy?" Chrom said in frustration, before he realized what might be happening. "Or perhaps are you simply afraid of your master?"

"Afraid...? Yes, fear plays its part, I cannot deny that." Yen'fay answered. Triumph flooded through Chrom's veins in light of the admission.

"You admit it, then? You are bound by fear to Walhart?" Chrom asked.

"I did not say it was fear for my life." Yen'fay replied as he steadied himself and tightened the grip on his blade. "That my reasons exist is not cause to explain them all to strangers."

**"**I think there is honor left in you, Yen'fay. Honor that could be devoted to a better cause. You could still join us and support your sister's hope for Valm." Chrom answered.

"I am sorry, but the bones have been thrown, lad. All that remains is to see where they shall fall." Yen'fay said, the slightest of smiles playing across his face.

"Then so be it." Chrom said with a sigh, before raising his blade. Yen'fay raised his in challenge and charged. Blades met with a clash of steel that rang throughout the area. Yen'fay's blade wove an intricate dance that sought the places where Chrom refused to cover with armor. But Chrom kept his blade working furiously to keep Yen'fay's strikes at bay while he looked for a chance to strike back and overpower Yen'fay. The two continued to trade strikes and parries without any pretense of holding back, since each of them knowing that the first mistake they made would likely be their last.

The fight lasted for several more minutes. Sweat was pouring down Chrom's face and Yen'fay's arms were starting to shake from the effort. Tension was building among the Shepherds; they all knew that Chrom was having a hard time. The duel couldn't keep going for long. Yen'fay stepped up the speed of his attacks, his blade becoming a blur of metal in the air. Chrom started to fall back, giving away ground as he kept out of range of Yen'fay's strikes. Then he launched a counterattack backed by a fury that hadn't been seen since the death of Emmeryn. He attacked with a series of arm shattering strikes that took Yen'fay by surprise and knocked his blade flying, and before he could get over the shock Chrom had already dealt him a fatal blow. Yen'fay's eyes widened in pain as his life bled out of him.

"There must have… been another way to solve this…" Chrom said, panting heavily from the effort. Yen'fay's last words were a barely audible whisper that Chrom had a hard time hearing.

"Some quandaries in this world...have...no...proper answer..."

"Oh, what a death that was! Lord Chrom, did you see the grief etched on his face? The mix of longing and pain in the eyes?" Chrom whirled to see an obese man with a very bizarre face looking over him. Chrom didn't know how he had appeared but he had to know what was going on.

"Who are you? And what do you have to do with Yen'fay?" Chrom yelled. Say'ri spoke out before Chrom got his answer.

"Excellus... What would you know of my brother, you loathsome toad of Walhart!" Say'ri yelled angrily.

"Hya ha ha ha ha! I know enough. I know that Yen'fay swore to serve us if we spared the life of his ungrateful wretch of a sister, one who was unaware of her position as a hostage while she gallivanted around Valm." Excellus said with sadistic glee.

"You lie! You must be lying!" Say'ri said, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I'm telling the truth, which I admit is a rare treat, so you best shut up and enjoy it. You were my leverage for Yen'fay.I let you live; he fought for us. That was our deal. And he kept his end, _right to his end!_" Say'ri fell to her knees at the admission.

"No… Yen'fay… what have I done!" She screamed. "I have wronged him beyond imagining!" Chrom put a comforting hand on Say'ri's shoulder.

"Say'ri, you did all you could. Your brother knew that... You are blameless in this. Excellus and the empire are at fault here. And they will be made to answer for it, I promise you." Chrom said reassuringly. Excellus broke out in maniac laughter at those words.

"You really think you have any hope of defeating the empire?" Excellus asked sadistically. "Walhart's strength alone is insurmountable! Incontestable! Invincible! Just the thought of you fools trying to do the impossible makes me giggle! But good luck winning without the troops you distracted Walhart with… you won't see them again, nor Khan Basilio either! In any case, good-bye friends! I wish you safe travels! Tee Hee Hee!" And with a flash of light Excellus was gone, disappeared as mysteriously as he had shown his face.

"He's gone! That snake!" Chrom said angrily. "We've been played for fools!"

"But we can regroup and figure out a way to bring down Walhart now, especially since Basilio has brought us the time we need to do so." Robin said.

"Hmph… You're right my friend." Chrom said with a sigh before helping Say'ri to stand up again. "We can do this. Once we know what Walhart is doing we will find a way to succeed. Say'ri… we will find a way to make sure your brother's death was not in vain. I swear it."

"Thank you. I owe my life to you all, and to my brother... I swear to you and to him... I will make the most of it." Say'ri said as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm sure you will." Chrom said with a smile. "Everyone, let's get out of here and find a place to recuperate."

* * *

A couple of days later Robin was walking back to his tent from night patrol looking forward to some of the elderberry tea Maribelle had so generously supplied him. Without it he would have broken down from the stress his duties put were putting him through, although he was secretly dreading the lessons in etiquette Maribelle would teach him in exchange for the tea. Flavia managed to survive the battle with Walhart and confirmed the death of Basilio upon her return. Robin noted that Lucina was distraught and upset over his death, mentioning that she had failed twice. That confirmed Robin's theory that Lucina was hoping to prove to herself that she could change the future, and keep hope in her plan.

But overall the outlook was looking better than he had hoped. Walhart's forces had retreated back to the capital after Yen'fay's death, and whispers that the nobles of Valm were losing confidence in Walhart were spreading. Cracks had to be forming in the empire after the Shepherds had achieved so many consecutive victories. Hopefully a good night's sleep would prepare him to come up with a strategy to take down Walhart himself.

But before Robin got close to his own tent he heard that noises that seemed out-of-place. Curious about what was going on, he decided to investigate. As he got closer he could pick out the words _Risen_, _destruction of Ylisse_ and _Fell Dragon_. Robin quickened his pace and soon found himself outside of Lucina's tent. Cautiously looking inside he noticed that Lucina was talking in her sleep. She sounded mortally afraid and frightened, which Robin did not expect from her. His mind made up, he walked over and tried shaking her awake.

"Lucina, what's wrong. Lucina, wake up!" Robin said. Lucina suddenly awoke and she grabbed Robin's wrist with a grip that felt like an iron clamp. She looked at him in panic, her eyes wild like she was trying to fight her way out of hell itself. But once she realized who was there she began to take some deeper breaths and calm down.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Lucina asked.

"I was on my way back from patrol duty with Frederick tonight. But when I heard you calling out in your sleep, I came in. I saw that you were having nightmares." Robin replied. "I felt that I had to wake you up."

"Thank you, Robin." Lucina said wearily. "It's just that lately I've thought… a lot about the battles I fought my future and what will happen to this world should we fail in our quest. And I could not change history to save someone's life again. Those thoughts have haunted my dreams. And the stressful situations are making those nightmares worse."

"So that's why you've looked so tired recently." Robin said in concern. "Have you talked to anyone about this?"

"No, I've been keeping this to myself." Lucina said with a slow shake of her head. "I can't let myself be a burden to Father, not with so much at stake…" Robin sighed and settled himself down next to Lucina.

"You are weighed down by the knowledge that you must conquer fate itself." Robin said sadly. "But remember this Lucina: You don't have to do it alone. You have friends _and _family that are ready to help you with whatever troubles you."

"I've been used to being alone for a long time now…" Lucina admitted after a long silence. "While I do have friends in the time I came from, friends I am very grateful for. But in the end everyone _always_ turned to me for help and leadership. But I… could not truly rely on anyone when I needed it the most."

"Well, that's not true anymore." Robin said as his heart ached in sympathy. "If you find anything troubling you, don't hesitate to talk to me about it. For example, I can help you get rid of nightmares."

"What is this solution you have Robin?" Lucina asked, wanting to believe but doubtful that Robin could help.

"There's a brew that some of the other Shepherds drink. They are… similarly affected by nightmares caused by grief and fear. And this drink keeps those nightmares at bay." Robin explained. "I'll be back in a minute."

Robin left Lucina to herself for a short while, and she had a hard time fighting the shame she felt. She supposed to be there to save Father's life and the world, not to fall to pieces in front of his best friend. But she knew that she needed to be at her best to do her duty, so she slowly swallowed her pride and decided to accept Robin's help. Soon enough he was back with a steaming cup.

"Here you go, Lucina." Robin said with a reassuring smile. "Drink up. Just a warning though, it tastes rather bad." Lucina took an experimental sip, and coughed from the extremely bitter taste, before drinking the entire cup and taking a look at the cup in disgust.

"I've never tasted anything so bad before." Lucina said. "But I guess that's the price I pay for a decent night's sleep."

"It works well. Each drink lasts for a few nights, but after that it wears off." Robin said as he stood up to walk back to his tent. "I'll keep bringing you the stuff as long as you need it. Let me know how you sleep though ok?"

"Yes, I will tell you." Lucina said. "Goodnight Robin."

"You too, Lucina." Robin said as he walked off.

Lucina looked at her bedroll dubiously, but decided that she really needed to get some more rest. She laid down, closed her eyes and reluctantly let sleep claim her again. When she woke up the next morning, she slowly realized that she had not endured any nightmares. The drink Robin had provided was a success. Grateful for the good night's sleep, she got dressed and hurried to Robin's tent to tell him the good news. But when she got there, she saw that Robin had fallen asleep on his desk, a pile of books and quills scattered around him. She giggled at the sight, realizing that he was working every bit as hard as she had been. So she decided to pick up Robin's blanket and cover him with it so he could sleep a while longer.

"Sleep well Robin, and thank you." She whispered to his ear before she left his tent.

* * *

**And that's the end of the Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The ideas of Lucina having nightmares come from her B and A support with M-Morgan, while the idea of a drink that was capable of keeping nightmares away comes from the Lon'qu/Panne B and A support. I feel that I'm still keeping Lucina in character here, in my eyes she is enduring a lot of trauma from the battles she's been through, death of her family and Grima itself attacking her. Include her desire to protect her father regardless of any cost to herself and there's plenty of potential for angst in her story.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Columbine and Honeysuckle, Chapter 4**

**Greetings everyone and welcome to Chapter 4 of Columbine and Honeysuckle. Sorry for the delay in finishing this chapter life has been a bit hectic lately. This chapter goes over Chapters 19 and 20 and shows the bond between Robin and Lucina growing, as well as Walhart engaging Chrom and Robin in a bit of philosophy. Also today in Australia it's the 20/4, so Awakening is finally released here, and it's Lucina's birthday today also!**

* * *

Robin reluctantly awoke to the sounds of people busily moving around camp and came to the slow realization that he had fallen asleep at his desk again. He shook his head in annoyance; with the upcoming march on Valm's capital he had worked himself too hard and fallen asleep at his desk. Then he noticed the blanket wrapped around him.

"Huh, how did this get here?" Robin wondered, embarrassment making knots of his stomach. "Someone must have seen me here and taken pity on me. I just hope that it wasn't Tharja who saw me…"

Robin tidied up his desk and then made his way outside, ready for the busy day ahead of him. His day progressed from training with Frederick, tea and aristocratic lessons from Maribelle, discussing tactics with Chrom and Say'ri, making carrot stew with Panne, to sparring with Lon'qu at sunset. Robin made sure that he made the most of time he spent with everyone, deepening the connections he had. Finally, he found Lucina helping pack supplies for tomorrow's march. Curious about how the brew he brought her had worked, Robin decided to lend Lucina a hand.

"Hello, Lucina. How did you manage to sleep last night?" Robin asked. Lucina put down the barrel she was moving and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Evening, Robin." Lucina said. "I had a very sound sleep. I did not notice a trace of the nightmares I've had. Thank you Robin. "

"My pleasure, and don't forget to drink that stuff every few days." Robin said with a relieved grin. "In the meanwhile, would you like a hand with loading these wagons?"

"I would appreciate the help." Lucina replied. "Are you worried that I'll work myself too hard after what you saw last night?"

"Naturally. You've worked very hard lately, and you always put other people's welfare ahead of yours." Robin said as he lifted up a crate. "Just try to take good care of yourself okay?"

"I'm stronger than I look Robin. I can handle this." Lucina said sternly, before moving a barrel of salted bear meat. Robin made a mental note to show Frederick that barrel later on.

"But for your sake… I will do so if you take the same advice."

"I beg your pardon?" Robin asked in confusion. Lucina raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you work to the point that you fall asleep at your desk each night, you won't think clearly the next day Robin."

"How did you know that I fell…Oh." Robin said meekly as he fought the shame that was making his cheeks flush. "You were the one who saw me asleep and put that blanket around me."

"I wanted to thank you this morning for that brew but when I entered your tent I saw that you were asleep." Lucina said while her shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. Robin could barely manage a sheepish smile.

"I don't suppose you could keep that moment a secret for me?" Robin asked in embarrassment. "And I promise I will avoid staying up too late."

"I have your word then. I will also try to avoid working too hard." Lucina answered with a relaxed smile.

"There isn't much left to move by the looks of things." Robin said as he helped Lucina carry a large set of javelins into a wagon. "What else is there to pack up?"

"We have mostly food supplies and spare weapons left." Lucina said as she wiped her brow. "It shouldn't take long to pack it up and call it a day."

"Let's get this finished." Robin said with a heave of a particularly large crate.

* * *

The next morning the Ylisse Resistance had completed their march to Valm Castle, their troops in formation at the ready. Robin and Chrom stood at the vanguard, looking upon the gates of the Castle.

"Why hasn't Walhart shown himself yet?" Chrom asked, fidgeting with impatience.

"He's using psychological warfare." Robin answered. "By making us wait we become nervous and uneasy. Meanwhile Walhart's troops get to make a show of intimidation before the battle starts."

Soon enough, Robin heard the march of well-ordered cavalry and many trumpets sounding in challenge. Many legions of mounted units as well as foot soldiers poured out of the castle and towards the battlefield. Riding proudly in front of them all Robin could see a giant man clad in blood-red armor. He confidently rode close to Chrom and eyed him curiously.

"You do your sisters legacy proud, prince. And your courage in fighting for what you see as a nation in need is admirable." Walhart yelled as he drew his blade from its sheath. "But humanity already has a savior. Humanity has a conqueror that broke the backs of stronger men than you when they refused to bow."

"Is that all you know of, Walhart?" Chrom answered. "Breaking the lives those that don't submit to your will? Is that how you will save humanity? You are the enemy of peace itself."

"Are those truly your own words you speak with? They sound like they come from your sister." Walhart said with scorn. "Or worse, they come from priests sermons that the weak and desperate listen to; when instead they should tear the gods down from their pedestals and forge their own fate! Think for yourself and discard those secondhand beliefs!"

"Enough!" Chrom bellowed back. "I don't need anyone else's words to show me that you're nothing but a butcher that must be put in your place!"

"Ha ha ha! Much better Prince! Let us fight as men who bow to no gods of any kind!" Walhart said with a belly laugh, before signalling to the troops behind him. "Warriors of Valm, fight with me! Together we still stamp out this last pack of insurgents and unite the world!"

A mighty roar came from the army behind Walhart as they began their charge. Walhart urged his mount at Chrom head on. Chrom drew out Falchion and ordered his troops to brace for impact. Robin readied his Arcthunder tome and began chanting. As Walhart got closer, Robin let the spell loose at Walhart's mount but Walhart swerved to avoid the attack. Encouraged by the results Robin sent arc after arc of lightning, slowing Walhart down and preventing him from running Chrom down.

Elsewhere the Valmese Cavalry charged into the line of Ylisse Armour Knights, inflicting mild casualties. But the Armour Knights held their lines and used their heavy spears to knock over the mounted units. When the cavalry had to slow down, this gave a chance for the Ylisse foot soldiers to swarm the horses and rob them of their mobility advantage. Despite the fierceness of the fighting everyone gave Chrom, Robin and Walhart a respectful amount of distance. No one else wanted to get close lest they pay with their lives for interfering with the duel in progress.

Walhart in his eagerness had dismounted and launched a series of arm-shattering strikes against Chrom and Robin, who were both forced to rely on dodging more than blocking. To make things worse the places where they were striking Walhart showed little signs of damage to his armor. Robin soon realized that he had to come up with a plan to defeat Walhart before he overpowered them both. Maybe he could use his tome to shatter the weakened pieces of Walhart's armor...

"Chrom! Go on the offensive!" Robin yelled as he threw caution into the wind and wildly attacked Walhart. Noting the spots that Robin was damaging Chrom went on the attack as well, always aiming to strike from the opposite side of Robin. Walhart started stepping back, his eyes shining with grim determination as he used his blade to parry the most damaging strikes, ignoring the ones that wouldn't harm him. He began to focus on stopping Chrom's attacks knowing that Robin could never match his strength. Then when Walhart started to lose focus on Robin, Robin raised his fist and directed a trail of lighting at a broken section of armor. The attack struck true, and the force of it broke open a gaping hole in Walhart's armor. Distracted by the pain, Walhart turned to face Robin and raised his blade in a killing stroke. Chrom however swung with Falchion at the exposed point, and the blade struck exposed flesh.

Walhart dropped his blade in pain, but before Chrom could finish him Walhart was surrounded by a flash of light before he disappeared. Robin took a moment to catch his breath. The troops that saw the fight looked on in surprise. Walhart's men could not believe that the Conqueror could be defeated. Encouraged by the sight the Ylisse troops attacked harder than ever, making the most of the situation.

"Rescue Staff." Robin yelled above the din. "I guess that's Excellus' work."

"They never make things easy for us, do they?" Chrom said in disappointment, before he realized the effect of Walhart's defeat had on the battlefield. . He then bellowed so all of his troops could hear him. "Soldiers of Ylisse, we have Walhart wounded and on the run! We can achieve victory and bring peace to Valm! For our future!"

Valm's troops fought bravely, but the loss of Walhart's presence from the field had disheartened them and gave the Shepherds and Ylisse forces the advantage they needed to win the day, especially when Dynasts from the southlands came and added their numbers to the resistance. Robin had gotten Chrom to send messengers to spread the word of Excellus' treachery that bound Yen'fay's loyalty to Walhart, and now they were seeing the fruits of that labor. Chrom shook his head in amazement at the turn of events.

"We've finally convinced the people's of Valm to fight for their freedom." Chrom said to Robin. "Good call in sending those people to spread the word by the way."

"Thanks Chrom, it's a big help to our cause." Robin said with a small smile on his face. "But we haven't succeeded until we topple Walhart from his throne. We've got more work to do."

"You're right." Chrom admitted, with a friendly pat on Robin's shoulder. "We can't give up our advantage now. Let's go take down a Conqueror."

Within a couple of hours Valm Castle found itself under siege, and Chrom and the Shepherds were leading the attack to take down Walhart. Chrom and Robin took notice of the situation inside.

"It looks like things are going to get ugly once we enter the castle." Robin said in concern. "With no space inside to move around it will be a brawl all the way to Walhart."

"And Walhart won't think of escape or surrender." Chrom replied. "His troops look ready to die before they even think of surrender."

Chrom turned to the Shepherds, each one of them ready for the upcoming battle. He knew that he could trust any of them with his life and count on them when it mattered. The realization made pride surge through his chest. He drew his Falchion and raised it high.

"Let's finish this my friends, for Valm and all people who have sacrificed themselves for us!" Chrom yelled as he began to charge into Valm castle. Before Robin could follow he heard his name being called. Turning around he saw that Lucina was hurrying towards him.

"Robin, would you like to team up with me again?" Lucina asked. "I felt empowered when I fought beside you at the Demon's Ingle and I think we'll both need that strength today."

"I'd be grateful for the help, Walhart was a nightmare to take on even with Chrom's help." Robin admitted, before an enthusiastic smile broke out on his face. "I was also able to come up with some strategies based on our swordplay. I can't wait to try them out."

"Your enthusiasm gives me strength Robin." Lucina said as she drew her Falchion. "I am ready when you are."

"Let's go." Robin said as they ran into Valm castle. They soon found that the halls of the castle crowded with soldiers from both sides. Robin knew that he wouldn't have the time to use his tomes just yet, so he brought his sword out and joined the fray. Robin kept by Lucina's side as they fought their way deeper into the castle. Time seemed to lose all meaning as they fought soldier after soldier with seemingly no end in sight. But eventually they found their way to the throne room. Chrom could be heard distantly, most likely fighting and directing the battle elsewhere. But in front of the throne Walhart stood, surveying the carnage around him. He bore a two-handed axe that would easily match most people in size. Troops surrounded him protectively.

"Lucina, we need to take out Walhart." Robin said to Lucina. "If we succeed we can end this war quickly, and hopefully reduce casualties on both sides."

"You're right Robin." Lucina replied. "We will secure peace for this land!"

"You got that right!" Robin said, as they approached Walhart with their blades at the ready. Interestingly Walhart saw their approach but did not yet raise his weapon.

"Warriors of Valm, leave the tactician and his friend to me. I would speak to this one before I end their lives." Walhart said above the chaos. His troops reluctantly backed away. "I have bitterly underestimated your skills, tactician. You've beaten my forces again and again despite numerous setbacks."

"I did not expect courtesy from you Walhart." Robin said cautiously. "You seem almost…human."

"Hmph. You possess dry wit as well as supple intelligence." Walhart responded with a sigh. "I wonder how different things would be if I had a tactician of your calibre fighting with me."

"But why I join someone like you?" Robin said sceptically. "You've slaughtered people by the thousands to bend this land to your will."

"What are a few thousand lives compared to securing peace for all time?" Walhart answered boldly. "I know that history won't remember me favorably for my actions, but I will gladly cross a river of blood if it means eradicating war for all time!"

"How can you be so willing to sacrifice people's lives for your goals?" Robin asked in disgust. "Do people mean so little that you treat them as numbers and balances when it comes to war?"

"You aren't thinking clearly!" Walhart bellowed, shocking Robin with his intensity. "War _is _a balance of numbers! It is a choice of whom we let die so that others may live! Blood must be shed to create something new! Take a look at yourself. Because you value the lives of your friends and countrymen more due to your bonds with them the lives of my men and I have far less value. Thus you have no qualms about finishing us all to secure peace. We are the same, you and I, despite your attempts at pretending otherwise." Robin could feel his face pale and his stomach form knots at the revelation.

"N-no, that's not... I am n-not like you…" Robin muttered. Walhart turned a grim smile to Robin and pointed his axe towards Robin.

"Think, tactician! Look at what you do. You cannot save everyone. No man can! So you place every life on the balance and like a god, you decide. 'This man here shall live' or  
'This man here shall die'. Blood of other people shed against their will, so you can fulfill your hopes and dreams!"

"B-but, it's not like that...Is it?" Robin said weakly. Lucina however was feeling a rising anger fuel her stomach and she knew that she could not keep it in.

"That's enough!" Lucina yelled back in outrage. "Robin is nothing like you! Every step of the way, he has cared for his friends and family with everything he has! Each battle, he has tried to keep casualties on both sides to a minimum! If he knew that there was a way to end this conflict without bloodshed he would have pursued that option to the bitter end! You have not once put the welfare of those you have conquered first! So don't you dare mock my friend and all he believes in!"

Walhart looked at Lucina in amazement. An awkward silence filled the air for a few seconds before Walhart burst into a deep laugh that surprised everyone around him.

"What deep faith you show in the tactician, Woman. You must clearly know him better than I." Walhart said in amusement. "Very well, fight me and show me what your bonds are capable of! I grant any challenger the chance to test his or her will against my own... But you both shall be found wanting!"

With that Walhart raised his axe and charged towards Robin and Lucina. They both readied their blades and braced themselves. They both dodged his first strike, and simultaneously struck at Walhart who jumped back with surprising swiftness, before swinging horizontally at them both. Robin ducked back first and brought his blade against the spot that Chrom had wounded Walhart later on. The armor took the blow, but Walhart still winced at the pain. Lucina tried to finish Walhart while he lost focus but Walhart was too disciplined to fall for the same trick twice.

Walhart twisted around so that Lucina's attack met air, before giving Lucina a sharp push to make her fall. She fell face first and hurried to get back up again. Robin meanwhile had taken the offensive again, trying to slow Walhart down and protect Lucina. But he quickly lost ground to Walhart's monstrous strength, each strike taking its toll on Robin's arms. Seeing Robin's situation, Lucina grabbed her blade and fought fiercely to protect him, who got up and joined her in her offensive. Walhart once again stepped back desperately to defend himself better. If he didn't change the situation soon he knew he would lose the battle.

Then Lucina suddenly stabbed out towards a gap in Walhart's shoulder armor. The attack struck right between two armor plates and the pain left Walhart open for a finishing strike. Robin took the chance and swiftly ended Walhart's life. The Valmese troops that saw the battle looked in horror, before placing their weapons by Walhart's side in a gesture of respect. Then they started yelling out to the surviving soldiers that Walhart had died, and to stand down. Not long after the Resistance forces had taken Valm Castle and a celebration was planned for that night.

The people of Valm began to flood the streets in their eagerness to celebrate their freedom, but Robin and Lucina however were too tired from their battle with Walhart to join in. So they settled for retreating to camp and finding a quiet place to recover. They found a quiet spot by a cherry tree and looked to the sky.

"Thank you for standing up to Walhart today, Lucina." Robin said wearily. "His words and accusations really caught me off guard. He is right in a way; our positions meant that we both decide who lives and who dies…"

"You are welcome." Lucina said, smiling softly at Robin. "But don't let guilt eat you up, you're nothing like Walhart. You seek to build ties of friendship with everyone here, and try to find a peaceful solution if possible. Walhart might have meant well but the method he used was his message and his people rejected that."

"You have a good point." Robin admitted. "I won't ever forget what I've learned from Walhart today. But I hope I don't have to fight someone as strong as him again. My muscles hurt just thinking of the fight we had."

"I can help you with that if you don't mind." Lucina said helpfully. "Believe it or not, I'm quite the masseuse."

"I would really appreciate that." Robin said with a grateful smile. "If you don't mind that is."

"It would be my pleasure." Lucina said as she began to work the knots out of Robins back. "You helped me with my nightmares, so it's my turn to aid you."

"Well, thanks again." Robin said in relief. He could feel the tension dissolve and leave his back as Lucina continued her work. "Chrom eventually will want to head back to Ylisse and then seek out the last Gemstone, Sable. We've done so much, but we're not quite finished with our mission yet."

"Yes, we must pursue and see that the deed is done." Lucina said resolutely. "But for now, why don't we try to enjoy this hard-earned victory? Look at the stars in the sky, Robin. They seem brighter now than they did in the future. Small things like that are worth enjoying, aren't they?" Robin looked up to where Lucina was pointing to and saw that stars were starting to shine in the evening sky.

"They do look quite bright this evening." Robin said calmly. "You're right...I guess we don't have to worry about Sable until we actually return home."

They spent the next few hours stargazing before they retired to their tents for a well-earned rest.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Lucina also mentions in her A support with Brady that she does know a bit about massage. And I enjoyed including Walhart's lines from his supports and battles with Chrom to show a bit of character depth to him. Let me know what you think. The next Chapter should hopefully be up within a week or so depending on how much time I lose to playing Fire Emblem Awakening.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Columbine and Honeysuckle Chapter 5**

First of all, sorry for taking so long to update life has been rather hectic for me in the last month or so and only recently has it returned to a relative normal. But I was able to come up with my biggest chapter yet, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter has turned out. Hopefully I'll be able to write up and finish this story with a few more chapters. I won't be including Morgan for this story, but I may mention a few of the children characters in passing. For now, enjoy the latest chapter of Columbine and Honeysuckle!

* * *

_As Robin entered the church, he noted that it was dark and empty looking, except for the purple flames lighting an altar at the end of the hall. He could hear prayers in a language that he couldn't understand. As he walked around, he felt…something compelling him to walk towards the altar. His footsteps echo throughout the building. His senses were telling him that his skin is on fire despite the fact that he looked normal. He tries to resist the urge to walk but when he tries he hears his father's voice demanding submission. Robin can see Validar waiting for him by the flames, a shield in his thin skeletal arms and a look of... fatherly pride in his eyes. Upon the shield five jewels shine brightly and Robin realizes it's the Fire Emblem. Robin can hear Chrom running up behind him, his breathing echoing loudly. Coming face to face with Validar Chrom demands that the Fire Emblem be returned to him before drawing his blade. Validar however laughs at the princes demand before throwing lightning at Chrom. While Robin manages to deflect a few shots to protect Chrom, he is unable to land a decisive blow against Validar, and the fight pushes both men to their limits. Eventually Robin is able to distract Validar long enough so that Chrom is able to finish the Plegian, who dissolves into purple flame._

_But as they start to walk away, Validar rose to his knees and fired a parting shot at Chrom. Seeing the attack coming Robin throws Chrom to the ground with all his strength and takes the attack in Chrom's place. As Robin recovers he sees Chrom rushing over to help him stand. But to his horror his vision becomes tinted with red. He barely hears Chrom telling him to hang on, before Chrom's eyes widen in shock. As Chrom stumbles backwards, Robin can see a spear of thunder sticking out of his side. Robin realizes that he's just given his best friend a death sentence. Chrom weakly begs for Robin to escape before falling over. Grief stricken, Robin turns to leave but Validar's laughter mocks him from beyond the grave. Again Robin could feel himself being forcibly drawn back, and he sees the Fire Emblem shining in the dark. As he gets closer to the emblem purple flames engulf it and from those flames a face shaped like a dragon rises to stare back at him. The sight horrifies Robin, but part of it feels… familiar, like it's a part of himself he hasn't seen in a long time. The dragon closed in on Robin; its jaws open wide…_

* * *

Robin awoke with a jump, a cold sweat covering his body. He realized that he had another nightmare last night, the same nightmare that he saw the first day he met Chrom. Each time he had that nightmare, he saw Chrom die by his own hands. It was making him feel sick in his stomach. What was he seeing each time he slept? Why was the Fire Emblem so important? But, before he could further think of such things a soldier stuck his head into his tent and called out to him

"Beg pardon, sir but you have a visitor at the edge of the camp." The soldier said. "He requests that you come and see him at once."

"Huh, someone is waiting for me? Who is asking for me?" Robin asked as he wiped the sand out of his eyes.

"All he said was to introduce himself as a 'Titan of the West', sir." The soldier replied with a cough. "But he said that what he had to discuss is extremely confidential."

"Wait…A Titan of the West did you say?" Robin asked in surprise. "He isn't supposed to be alive! Please take me to this person at once!"

"Yes, sir!" The soldier replied. "Follow me. He is waiting just outside of our campsite."

With a jump Robin got out of his bed and threw his cloak around him before rushing off with the soldier to meet the 'mystery person'. Robin found that he was being led to a well hidden spot, where someone hooded and cloaked was waiting for him. Judging by the size of the person Robin had a good idea who it was, and once Robin got close he heard deep belly laughter coming from the person. Robin felt his own spirits lifting. He hadn't spoken to the owner of that voice in some time.

"Basilio! Am I glad to see you! Flavia told us Walhart had killed you in battle! How did you get survive?" Robin said happily.

"Hey kid, I told you that I intend to outlive you sprogs and here I am!" Basilio said proudly. "I went a round with Walhart, and I knew he was too strong for me. I remembered that lass' warning, so I knew that I had to play the dead opossum. Once Walhart thought I had died, I was left for worm food and I quietly made my way back here. Word on the street is that Lucina helped you take down Walhart himself!"

"Yeah, she was a big help in that fight." Robin admitted, "If not for her I wouldn't have survived."

"Bwaa ha ha! I think I understand why I was so taken up by her when she defeated Lon'qu. Not only is she a damn good fighter but also a pretty woman too!" Basilio said with a goofy grin.

"Good heavens!" Robin answered in dismay. "What kind of thing is that to say of Lucina? She's Chrom's daughter for God's sake! How could you-"

"I'm joking here boy!" Basilio said with a well natured slap on the back. "Too much hard work makes for a dull life, especially when you've got people to look after! Keep that in mind!"

"Right…" Robin said, embarrassed that Basilio had made a fool of himself so easily. "You have something important to show me?"

"Oh great, you're all business today." Basilio said with a sigh. "I ran into a couple of shady folk on the way back who were spying on your campsite. I called out to them, but they attacked me as soon as they heard me. So I took them out and found these on them." Basilio handed Robin a pair of wicked looking knives, as well as a piece of torn clothing that had a purple eye sewn in. Robin frowned as he inspected the items.

"These weapons and this piece of clothing, they're what you'd see on Plegian assassins." Robin said. "So if they're here than means they're keeping tabs on us."

"That's right." Basilio replied. "And if they're watching us that means there's one thing they want…"

"The Fire Emblem." Robin finished, worry etched on his features. "They tried to take it on the night of the assassination attempt that Lucina foiled. Guess they having given up getting their hands on it."

"Right. Then we need a way to stop them, throw their plans off track… are you listening boy?" Basilio asked, noticing that Robin wasn't paying any attention. It took Robin a few minutes to respond.

"Err, yes I am." Robin said hesitantly. "Basilio, I need to tell you something. Something important that I haven't spoken to anyone about yet."

"Alright, what do I need to know?" Basilio asked.

"Lately I've had these dreams… dreams where Chrom and I fight Validar. Dreams where Validar has the Fire Emblem in his possession. And in those dreams… I end up killing Chrom."

"Hold on boy, dreams themselves don't always come true." Basilio warned. Robin shook his head and pressed his point.

"But that's the thing. I've had this dream almost every night since Flavia gave Chrom your gemstone… and it's getting worse. The Fire Emblem also stands out each time. I don't think I can dismiss this as just a simple dream."

"All right, assuming that those dreams _are _a premonition, what do we have to do to stop this from happening?" Basilio asked.

"Well we can't hide the Fire Emblem away, everyone is counting on it as our future's hope." Robin said thoughtfully. "But if we had a way to _switch_ the gemstones in the emblem with fake gemstones… that would mean Validar wouldn't be able to use the Fire Emblem's power."

"That could work but how do we make the switch without anyone noticing? And there's the problem of finding a set of fake gemstones. How do we solve this problem?" Basilio asked, and he could see the gears working in Robin's mind. It took Robin a few minutes to reply.

"I could give you the times for the changing of the guard as well as patrol routes. Later on you could sneak in and make the switch. Since you're considered dead I doubt that the Plegian's would be looking out for you. I'll visit the towns surrounding Valm Castle and acquire a set of fake gemstones for this purpose."

"I'd have to stay dead for some time I wager…" Basilio grumbled. "But with a plan this daring how can I say no? I'll do it! How do I let you know that I've succeeded?"

"Leave a mark behind my tent once you're succeeded. Like the mark of Western Ferox." Robin said.

"Excuse me sir," the Soldier said with a cough. Robin jumped a meter out of surprise. "But is there anything I can do to help here?"

"Gods, You surprised me there!" Robin said, clutching at his chest. "I almost thought you were Kellam for a moment! If you want to help I'll assign you to guard duty around this area tonight. When Basilio turns up give him the fake stones and make sure no one notices him. And please make sure you keep this a secret, it's very important that no one finds out."

"I understand, sir." The soldier said with a salute before walking away.

"Well that's settled then!" Basilio said with a laugh. "With skill and some luck we'll make a fool out of that snake eyed Validar and I'll show up Flavia also!"

"Heh, she'd get a surprise out of seeing you come back from the dead." Robin said with a small laugh. "But you won't likely enjoy her reaction afterwards."

"Bwa ha ha.! Don't worry boy I can take a few love bumps from her!" Basilio said eagerly. "I just can't wait to see the look on her face when she does see me! Good luck Robin."

With that Basilio gave Robin a wave and ran off, with a grace and degree of stealth that surprised him. Robin then made his way back to his tent, going over the actions necessary to make his plan succeed. He visited the Quartermaster and ordered that the Soldier would be given night shift duties. With that solved Robin focused on his next task, finding a set of gemstones identical to those within the Fire Emblem.

Robin threw on a set of civilian clothes before leaving the campsite. Part of him hoped that he wouldn't be troubled too much since he was now known as the _'the conqueror's bane'_ but he wasn't getting his hopes up. Famous people usually had little privacy when they went out into the public. But he'd put up with that for the mission he was on. As he made his way into the outlying towns he started looking for a jeweler that could help him find what he was looking for. Robin saw several shops in his search. He saw a few high-class tailors, a library for children, and an iron-smith who bragged that he was the one who forged the Armour Walhart bore before his death. There were also a couple of shops that featured several rare and highly sought after tomes on military campaigns and strategies. Robin made a mental note to return later once he found a set of gemstones. Robin found what looked like a jeweller's store and walked towards it when a voice called out to him and took Robin by surprise.

"Greetings Robin! How are you today?" Lucina said, a carefree smile brightening her features. Her mother, Sumia was walking beside her with a nervous look on her face.

"Hello Lucina. I am well-" Robin said before taking note of what Lucina was wearing. Lucina giggled at the look of shock on Robin's face.

"Surprised to see me out of uniform, Robin?" Lucina said, making a show of her dress. It was a frilly white dress, with many pink polka dots covering it. Upon inspection Robin noted with horror that each one was a miniature portrait of Emmeryn embroidered on top. Where Lucina came across such a dress Robin never wanted to know…

"Um, yeah… It's not what I'm used to seeing you in, Lucina." Robin said awkwardly. "It looks… quite unique."

"I'm so glad you like it." Lucina said approvingly. "Since things are now peaceful I thought I would use this chance to take mother shopping. I've always wanted to do something like this with her."

"It is a good time to take advantage of the peace we have now." Robin admitted. "What are you shopping for?"

"I'm having trouble finding mother the perfect dress for her, but I'm not giving up anytime soon!" Lucina said stubbornly. "What brings you down here, Robin?"

"Well, I'm hoping to go through a few libraries and bookstores, find some new books on military strategy." Robin answered, feeling guilty that he had to hide Basilio's survival from her. "But I noticed a few fancy clothes shops a few streets behind me. I think you'd definitely find Sumia the kind of dress that would suit her there if you looked there."

"Let's have a look at these stores Mother! I'm sure we'll find the perfect dress there!" Lucina said enthusiastically, before turning to face Robin. "You're a very kind person, Robin. Thank you for your help."

"Heh, I'm only helping out a bit." Robin said bashfully. "But you're welcome."

"No, I really mean it." Lucina said, smiling. Robin could have sworn that her eyes were shining. "You've been nothing but kind and considerate towards me since we've met. Your kindness… gives me strength."

"Eh…you flatter me, Lucina. I'm just glad to help." Robin said, ignoring the way his heart was thumping against his chest. "Best of luck in your search, Lucina."

"And to you also Robin." Lucina said before she turned to Sumia and led her by the hand. "Come on Mother, we shall find a dress that suits you!"

Robin chuckled as Lucina pulled Sumia along with her. Robin had to admit that this change of demeanor in Lucina surprised him. All he had seen of Lucina so far was the warrior who would protect her father's life at any cost and think of nothing else. But just now he had just seen a new side of her, as a young woman who only wanted to spend time with her family. It was… heart-warming to see her like that. And the way she smiled at him had sent his heart beating furiously. It made him feel awkward and confused. But Robin decided that it was better to focus on his mission and forced the image of Lucina's smile out of his head.

Thankfully acquiring the fake gemstones was quite easy. Upon inquiring within the Jeweler store he noticed, Robin was able to cheaply buy a set of stones crafted to meet his specifications. Most people would have paid a fortune for the work, but Robin's fame as 'the conqueror's bane' meant he was given a hefty discount. Upon leaving the store Robin was held back by a blonde haired traveler who would not let him pass. He bore a katana sheathed upon his belt, and wore clothing similar to those that Lon'qu wore. Robin figured that he was a Feroxi swordsman.

"Hoy there, bane of the conqueror!" The stranger yelled out. "Hold a moment! I would speak with thee!"

"Um, hello." Robin said hesitantly. "What can I help you with?"

"I wish to test thy mettle against mine own. For my legend is clearly lacking compared to yours if you were able to bring down Walhart himself! Thus, I must best thy swordplay so my legend may grow and spread across the seven seas!"

"I'm not in the mood for any fighting. I'm not that capable a fighter. Walhart would have killed me if I had been alone." Robin said with a sinking feeling. The stranger grew intent when he heard Robin's answer.

"And that is another reason we must fight! My blood hungers to see how strong the man who fought beside my dearest of cousins is! The sword hand cannot be denied!"

"Cousin… You're related to Lucina!" Robin exclaimed as he struggled to remember what Lucina said about her family. "Who are you?"

"Behold!" The man exclaimed as he made a claw of his hand to cover his face. "I am _the_ scion of legend, one with the blood of heroes flowing through me! One who would make a mark upon the epoch's of history! I am-"

"Greetings, Owain son of Lissa!" Robin yelled in comprehension before Owain could finish. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hey, you interrupted my speech!" Owain said, exasperated. "This was my carefully scripted moment!"

"Sorry about that. But I remembered what Lucina told about you." Robin said with a laugh. "She told me how colourful you were and I had to match your theatrics."

"Eh, I'm kinda used to having big moments shot down, by friends and family alike." Owain said sheepishly. "But fate has blessed us with this divine chance to meet!"

"Yes, I imagine we have a lot to talk about." Robin said. "And you would likely want to meet your family. Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce them to you."

"By the headband of Ike, that would be swell!" Owain said eagerly as they started walking. "We can swap stories of Lucina, of her times now and in the future while we're at it."

"Oh, what kind of person was she growing up?" Robin asked politely.

"Well, she always was a formal kind of person, even as a kid. But when she was younger, Lucina liked to pretend that she led a group of her own junior shepherds. She also had a habit of calling the Falchion a 'pointy demonspanker'." Owain said with a wink.

Robin stared at Owain in disbelief for a few moments. As the words Owain spoke sank in and registered in Robin's mind, he could feel his body start to shake. The shaking got stronger as Robin tried vainly to stop himself from laughing, and he had to lean against a wall to stop himself from falling over.

"Err, are you ok there?" Owain asked in concern. "Were my snippets of Lucina's youth that amusing?"

"Yes!" Robin said with an incredulous smile. "What you said seems nothing like the Lucina I know, I'm having a hard time believing she would say something like that."

"Well, all of us kids had some happy memories before the risen started appearing." Owain said soberly, before putting a jolly expression on his face. "But hark! We must not dwell on such dark and stormy thoughts! We came back to save the future of the world, and by Eliwood's red hair we shall succeed!"

"Indeed!" Robin said well naturedly. "Come! I have family to reunite you with!"

Later that night, Robin had finally excused himself from the family reunion he had promised Owain. Lissa and Vaike were both dumbstruck when they first saw their future son. But once Lissa turned on the waterworks, it brought tears to Owain's eyes as well who embraced his mother happily. Even Vaike had to wipe some tears away despite protesting that _'the Vaike never sheds tears for any reason'_. It was like Owain had never left his parent's side.

Chrom and Lucina were also there to witness the emotional episode and Chrom gave Lissa his approval on what a fine young man her son was, despite his quirks. Lucina however had been rather embarrassed to hear that Owain had been spreading tales of her childhood years and begged Owain not to tell any more tales. He relented, but only after Robin promised to bring him a volume that told of the fabled 'Triumph Forks' and the Hero's legendary quest to find it. Owain said that his sword hand would twitch each day in anticipation until he had the book in his hands. Lissa promptly smacked Owain's sword hand and told him to cut it out, to which Owain weakly complied.

On his way back to his tent Robin was able to find the soldier that was to aid Basilio in his task and presented the fake gemstones as a 'gift of his family for such exceptional service'. The soldier quickly got the hint and thanked him for it saying his 'titan of a father' would appreciate the gift greatly. No doubt things will go smoothly tonight. Feeling satisfied about how the day had turned out, Robin decided to call it a night.

As he made his way back Robin's mind drifted to Lucina and her family. Seeing how Lucina, Owain and her family had so easily laughed and bonded together left Robin feeling rather bittersweet. He was happy for Lucina, and glad that she had her family together despite all she had been through. However, with no memory of his mother and knowing that Validar was his father, Robin couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He knew that he had made many friends on this journey; friends that meant the world to him but the desire for a loving family to call his own left his heart aching. Entering his tent, Robin threw himself on his sleeping roll and hoped that sleep would help him feel better in the morning.

_Robin woke to find himself in an open field. Confused he looked around to see where he was. He noted that it was the exact field where he met Chrom for the first time._

'_How did I get here?' Robin wondered. 'It's like I'm back in time to where it all started.'_

"_Robin! I'm so glad that you've woken up!"_

_Robin turned in surprise. Sure enough, there was Lucina walking up to him. Again she wore a dress, but this one was a plain white with a braided belt wrapped around her waist. Her long blue hair was let down and reached down to the small of her back._

"_What are we doing here Lucina?" Robin asked, hoping that she wouldn't notice how dumbstruck he felt. Lucina giggled and took him by the hand._

"_Follow me and I'll show you." Lucina said with a cheeky smile. The confusion Robin felt only got worse as she led him towards what looked like a picnic. Several plates, drinks and platters had been all elaborately set out. Robin wondered if Stahl had helped set this all up._

"_What do you think?" Lucina asked eagerly._

"_This looks so wonderful." Robin said, not yet understanding. "But what is this all for?"_

"_Are you all right Robin?" Lucina asked in concern. "Have you forgotten about our date so soon?"_

"_Date?! We're going on a date?" Robin said as he tried to hide his surprise "I'm so sorry. I can't remember a thing now." Despite this Lucina burst out laughing._

"_My dear, you sound just like you did the day you met Father and could remember nothing. It is amusing, in a way." Lucina said with a smile. "But very well. Let me help you remember everything you've forgotten."_

"_How will you do that?" Robin asked nervously._

"_First, by showing you how I feel about you." Lucina said, before she put her hands on Robin's face and caressed his cheek tenderly. Robin became so nervous that he tensed up and couldn't move. She leaned close to Robin and whispered into his ear. "I love you Robin, and I want to cherish every moment I have with you."_

_She drew back a bit, and Robin could see her smiling before him. Her face looked radiant, eyes wide and shining like an ocean of blue .He could see a tinge of red showing in her cheeks and lips. Lucina leaned back in, her lips reaching to touch his…_

Robin woke up suddenly and silently damned the gods for pranking him with such a dream. What was going on here? What about Lucina was making him dream like this? Robin pictured in his mind the image of Lucina coming close to kiss him and grasped his chest. His heart beat was beating furiously again. Robin tried thinking about what was happening to him. After a few minutes Robin remembered what Sumia told him about how her own heart skipped beats when Chrom talked to her before they married and arrived at an unfortunate conclusion. Robin loudly slapped his face and muttered 'Gods, what have I done to deserve this?"

Getting up slowly, Robin knew that he indeed was falling for Lucina, but he didn't know what to do with these newfound feelings. If Robin confided in someone he imagined that he would get the typical 'tell her how you feel' speech. But upon hearing _who _it was he was falling for things might get a bit awkward. But, he knew that he had to do something about it lest he blurt out his feelings at a bad time and get himself into trouble.

With a shake of his head Robin felt that such decisions were best made on a full stomach and walked off to grab some breakfast. As he walked Robin remembered that Basilio should have made the switch by now. So he came back and looked around for any signs that might have been left. Sure enough carved into the ground behind his tent was the marking of West Ferox. With a relieved smile Robin rubbed the mark out and decided that today going to be a good day after all.

Stahl was on breakfast duty today, so Robin felt assured that today's meal would be better than usual. He helped himself to some bacon and eggs on toast as well as a fresh fruit to finish things off. While he was in the middle of eating his meal he saw Say'ri approach, looking as polite as ever.

"Well met, Robin." Say'ri said with a slight bow. "How fare you this morn?"

"I feel great." Robin answered. "I feel that my troubles are falling off my shoulders."

"Aye. Things are looking well. Valm is returning to peace now that Walhart has departed. And the Dynast's are cooperating surprisingly well in the rebuilding process" Say'ri replied. "By the by, a letter arrived for me this morn. Tiki wishes for us Shepherds to meet up with her at a place called the divine dragon grounds. There is a ceremony she wishes for use to bear witness to. She said it's a way to give us the blessing of the divine dragon for all that we've done, and to strengthen us before we deal with the threat of the Fell Dragon."

"Interesting. I like this idea." Robin said appreciatively. "Why don't we go see Chrom and convince him to pass by as we make our way back to Ylisse?"

"My gratitude, Robin." Say'ri said happily. "Tiki will be most pleased by this. Let us be off."

Getting to convince Chrom was no problem. Tiki was a focal point for most of the people of Valm who worshipped the Divine Dragon, and having her give the shepherds Naga's blessing would be a diplomatic boon, one Chrom was eager to make the most of. Within hours the Shepherds had packed camp and made for the Divine Dragon Grounds. Tiki was waiting for everyone beside an altar dedicated to Naga. The air was fresh, and one could smell flowers in the air. Chrom and Lucina took the most notice of the calming influence that surrounded the temple. Robin sadly didn't feel any different at all.

"Welcome, everyone." Tiki said calmly to everyone. "It is good to see you here. The war against Walhart is over, but your journey isn't yet over. The Fell Dragon's shadow looms over the future, and the burden upon you all is still heavy. But allow me to give you the blessing of the Divine Dragon, so that your doubts and troubles will be eased. I shall also lend what power I have to your cause."

Robin could have sworn that Tiki glanced at him as she spoke of doubts, but she didn't pay any more attention to him. With that she placed an offering to Naga upon the altar and knelt before it in prayer, asking that Naga lend Tiki and her friends her strength in their quest. Lucina walked up and looked at Tiki curiously. When she asked Say'ri about the rite, Say'ri replied that they should leave Tiki undisturbed, since it would take a few minutes for Tiki to commune with Naga. But within a minute of Tiki closing her eyes, screeching could be heard in the distance.

"God's damn it all!" Chrom said in frustration as he looked out to the horizon. "Risen! We're under attack! Shepherds, prepare to defend Tiki!" Within minutes Robin could see Risen on flying mounts as well as cavalry charging in from the south. He quickly directed the shepherds to form a defensive line to stop the risen from laying their hands on the now defenceless Tiki. Robin ordered the archers and mages to stand behind the main group and be ready to take down any fliers that dare to get close.

Chrom was with Sumia on her Pegasus waiting for the first wave of attackers to get close. Within moments they could see horses riding up towards them, as well as the aerial units striving to get close. Chrom drew his Falchion blade and ordered the mages to start casting their spells. Several Risen fell to the first volley, but many more remained to fight off. With that Sumia urged her Pegasus into the fray.

Lon'qu, Gregor, Gaius and Vaike followed quickly, leaping and slashing and hacking away at any Risen that got close. Some fell off their mounts as if they had run into a brick wall, which unnerved several of the shepherds before they remembered Kellam was fighting also. Tharja and Miriel were using Arcwind tomes, which turned the skies above into a furious storm that brought many Wyverns and Pegasus crashing to the ground. Robin, Lucina and Owain were keeping close to Tiki, putting down any stragglers that slipped past the defensive line and warning people of any extra reinforcements. Robin also bellowed out orders to the rest of the shepherds.

The battle continued for an hour, as reinforcements continued to show up with no end in sight. Eventually the Shepherds were able to drive the Risen back but even that was not the end of the attack. Lucina took a moment to look to the west and saw another squad of Risen approaching on horseback, and above them another squad of Wyvern riders were incoming.

"Robin!" Lucina yelled out. "We've got trouble coming in from the west! We have to hold them off!"

"We're a little busy here, but I'll send whoever I can!" Robin called back. Splitting up the group would weaken their defensive position but it had to be done. Robin quickly thought about who would be best to send West. "Cherche, Virion, Frederick come with me! We have incoming from the west!"

To Robin's satisfaction he saw all three slowly fall back from their defensive positions, while other Shepherds covered the gaps in their formation. But when Robin looked around Lucina and Owain were nowhere to be seen. Straining his eyes to the west he saw Owain running to meet the incoming Risen. But Lucina was outrunning her cousin easily, determined to make a stand and protect Tiki at all costs. She drew her blade and steeled herself before leaping at one Risen on horseback, and managed to stab it through the chest before it fell to the ground and turned to dust. Robin felt his eyes widen in fear, and Robin dashed towards her with all of his speed. The other Risen checked their speed and brought their blades to bear against Lucina, while the Wyvern's descended upon her with a screech.

Lucina became a whirlwind of death stabbing, slicing, leaping and dodging gracefully between the strikes that were raining down on her. Robin couldn't believe how deadly she was, and he prayed that he would get there in time. As he got close Robin heard a shout of 'Radiant Dawn', followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground and he knew that Owain had arrived to help his cousin. Desperate to draw some of the Risen away, Robin drew his own blade and yelled out in challenge. Half the Risen took notice of Robin and charged towards him. Berating himself for his rash idea Robin readied his blade and took a deep breath. Robin didn't have to defeat all the Risen, he only needed to keep himself alive long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

Dodge. Deflect. Thrust. Jump awkwardly around a thrust of a spear that came so close Robin felt it caress his waist. Chop off the offending arm and roll around the swing of an axe from a Wyvern Rider. Robin forced himself to keep alert and moving. At the edge of his vision Robin could see Owain and Lucina fighting back to back, keeping the Risen at bay. Robin was wondering what was taking Frederick and Cherche so gods damn long. But when he saw a Pegasus hit the ground with a thud, followed by a distinct Wyvern swooping above he knew that help had arrived at last. Encouraged by the sight Robin fought with renewed vigour, and with help from Cherche, Frederick and Virion the last of the Risen were quickly defeated.

Relieved that no one had been badly hurt, Robin walked up to Lucina. He saw that she was talking to Frederick and Virion. Virion was as usual talking how he truly was the archest of archers, to which Frederick admitted Virion was first class in his use of the bow. Lucina noticed Robin walking up and waved him over.

"I'm glad you're safe, Robin." Lucina said in relief. "From what Frederick told me, we've succeeded in saving Tiki's life."

"That's a relief. And I'm also relieved that you survived also. But…please don't be so reckless next time." Robin answered with a shaky smile.

"Forgive me for worrying you, but I felt that saving Tiki's life was worth a little risk."

"Well, I can't deny that you fought brill-" Robin said before he stumbled to his knees. Lucina was at his side in an instant.

"Are you alright?" Lucina asked, worried about the change. "You're turning pale, and you're trembling." Robin touched his side where that spear had 'caressed' him and winced. He took a look at his hand and saw blood.

"I-I've been bleeding since that spear grazed me. The adrenaline from fighting must have stopped me from feeling the pain…" Robin said before he fell on his face. Alarmed, Lucina tried to shake him awake, but Robin didn't move. Lucina started shaking in fear, took in a deep breath and screamed to the heavens for help. Comprehending the situation Frederick quickly mounted his horse and rode off to find Lissa. As Lucina pressed against the wound to slow the bleeding she prayed that Frederick would find her aunt in time.

* * *

Hope you liked this update, the next one should hopefully be within a much shorter time span!


	6. Chapter 6

**Columbine and Honeysuckle Chapter 6**

**I'm back with another update for Columbine and Honeysuckle! First of all I have to say that this chapter was _incredibly _hard to write, to carve and sculpt into something I was happy with. I'll talk about that more at the end of the chapter, but enjoy!  
**

* * *

Robin awoke to sound of rocking. As he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a wagon. The last thing he could remember was collapsing on the ground before passing out. Slowly, Robin looked at where he was stabbed and saw that the skin looked newly formed. The spot was quite sore and made Robin gasp in pain when he touched it. A moment later Owain had stuck his head through a thick curtain and grinned once he saw that Robin was awake.

"Hark, the hero has returned from the river Styx!" Owain said eagerly. "How fare you sir?"

"I'm grateful to be alive." Robin deadpanned. "What happened to me Owain?"

"You passed out once you lost too much blood and Frederick had to retrieve mom to heal you." Owain explained. "A fragment of the spear tip was buried in the wound and had to be removed before she could use her staff. That healed you up but staves can't replace lost blood. That's why you've been unconscious for a few days. Lucina's been worried about you day and night."

"I'll have to apologize to her about making her worry." Robin said with a shake of his head.

"Worry not!" Owain said. "For my dearest cousin is driving this wagon. She's refused to leave your side since you passed out. She said it was her fault that you were injured and wanted to take responsibility. Let me take the reins for her so she may speak."

Owain turned around and grabbed the reins while Lucina stepped into the wagon carefully and sat down beside Robin. He could see the guilt etched across her face, and she nervously played with her hair before speaking.

"I'm happy to see that you're feeling better Robin." Lucina said. "I was really worried. If you had died I would have never-"

"It's alright." Robin cut in. "I asked you to not be so reckless, and this is what happened when I didn't listen to my advice. I have no one to blame but myself."

"I understand, but I still feel partly responsible." Lucina admitted. "I rushed off with Owain to fend off those reinforcements without thinking."

"And I'm saying that I was just as bad." Robin countered. "I still rushed in on my own without waiting for the reinforcements I asked Frederick and Virion to bring. It was a bad tactical decision. " Lucina stared at Robin for a few moments before her shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked in confusion.

"We're both reckless when it comes to protecting other people, and we both try to take all the responsibility when something goes wrong." Lucina said with a smile. "It is amusing in a way."

" I never thought of it that way, you're right about that." Robin admitted. "I guess we're both having trouble with the 'try to be more careful' attitude we're supposed to be developing. If I've been out for a while, where in Valm are we now?"

"We're traveling towards Valm Harbour to make our return to Ylisse." Lucina said. "Father is quite keen to start searching for Sable, and then go perform the awakening rite."

"I suppose I should look through my books for notes on where Sable might be." Robin said thoughtfully as he began to sit up. Lucina however put a firm hand on Robin's shoulder, and stopped him from doing so.

"Please don't get up." Lucina asked kindly. "Aunt Lissa said that you're to take it easy until you're fully recovered. And don't think about staying up late studying either."

"But how am I supposed to help anyone or keep boredom away?" Robin complained. "I've done nothing but fight and study since this war with Valm began. I don't know if I can change my pace."

"Robin you won't be able to help anyone if you don't rest and get your strength back." Lucina replied. "But if being idle is a problem I would be happy to visit you each day while you recover."

"I would appreciate that." Robin said as he laid back tried to stop the turning of the gears in his mind. "This recovery period will take some getting used to."

"I don't doubt it." Lucina said. "But I will also talk to Father to let him know that you've recovered some, he will be very happy to hear it."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Once the Shepherds arrived at Valm harbor news of Robin's recovery quickly spread that night. Chrom payed Robin a visit and ordered Robin to _stop being a tactician and start being Robin. _This drew a look of confusion from Robin who asked what Chrom meant by his statement. Chrom suggested that perhaps Robin should start thinking of what he would do with his life once Grima was gone with and there wasn't any more fighting to be done. Robin took those words to heart. Later that night he began to consider what he could do once the world was at peace.

The voyage took a week to get back to Ylisse, with the war against Valm over no one was complaining about the slower pace they took going back home. Robin decided to use the time available to spend as much time with the shepherds as he could. Stahl brought along double helpings of bear meat for dinner, much to Robin's delight. Sometimes Frederick would pass by, apologizing for not getting help quickly enough before offering to aid Robin in his recovery with the same level of dedication Frederick used when he helped Chrom. Robin tried to politely refuse, but Frederick was adamant about helping him out. Sully helped Robin come up with ways to train his body back into shape without straining his injury. A couple of times Robin noticed that out of nowhere an elixir used for pain relief along with an amulet for good luck would show up. With a small chuckle Robin realized that Kellam and his wife Tharja were making small gifts for him, and made a note to thank them both later.

And in the evenings Owain and Lucina would make time to talk to Robin each day. Owain's stories about Owain Dark, the Avenger of Righteous Justice continued to entertain Robin. They also gave him ideas of how to come up with battle scenarios in his mind while Lucina told Robin some of her happier memories she had with her father and the other shepherds in the future. The last night before they arrived in Ylisse though, Lucina asked Robin to go stargazing with her. So they went up to the crow's nest and looked up towards the stars. Robin took in the sight of the stars shining in the sky, and felt calm wash over him.

"How have you enjoyed our voyage home?" Lucina asked after a while. "You've had a lot of time to think about your life outside of being a tactician."

"Changing my thought patterns hasn't been easy." Robin replied. "For the first days I had to distract myself by doing all kinds of small jobs with the other shepherds. And before now I've never thought of what I want to do when the fighting has finally ended. This trip has given me some perspective on the issue that I wouldn't have had before. I'm proud to be a tactician capable of changing the tides of war, and I won't stop that while I had my friends lives are at risk. But I've come to realize that the bonds I share with everyone here are far more important than any renown I earn for my role as tactician. I'm probably going to retire as a tactician once this is all over. I might open up an academy to keep my wits sharp, as well as to help others reach their full potential. More importantly I hope to one day settle down and raise a family of my own. Give to my children a happy childhood that I probably never had."

"Raising a family is a noble goal." Lucina said approvingly. "Everyone sees how hard you work to keep us safe and happy. I have no doubts that you will be a fine father one day."

"Thank you Lucina." Robin said gratefully. "I have to admit, spending time with your family showed me how much I wanted one of my own."

"Why is that Robin?" Lucina asked curiously.

"When I saw you taking Sumia out shopping I noticed how happy you both were. I remembered that I don't have any memories of having a family. It…made me feel a bit jealous of you, and it made me wish I had a family to call my own." Robin explained, hoping that Lucina wouldn't take any offense. "I'm sorry if that sounds weird…but that's how I can best explain it."

"No, I actually understand where you are coming from." Lucina said as she gave Robin a comforting pat on the shoulder. "When I think of the little girl back in Ylisse, who will grow up in peace with her family I also get a bit envious. It sounds strange but I can't help it."

"I guess that family means a lot to us both." Robin said appreciatively.

"Being with my family again has been like a dream and its one that I'm reluctant to wake up from." Lucina commented. "But since I've been here, every one of the shepherds has become a family of sorts. I remember someone wise saying that not all of our family is blood related."

"That wise person has a good point." Robin said with a shiver. "It's getting a bit too cold. I suppose we get under the decks to where its warmer."

"That gives me an idea." Lucina said as she stood up. "There's someone I'd like for you to meet. A family member of mine you haven't met yet."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting. Lead the way Lucina." Robin said before they made their way down the crow's nest. Once they were down they saw Frederick was waiting for them.

"Good evening Lucina, Robin." Frederick said with a polite bow. "How are you faring today?"

"Today has been a good day." Robin said calmly. "It's helped me get my thoughts in order."

"I am pleased to hear that." Frederick said. "Here, I have made two mugs of hot chocolate for the both of you to keep the cold away."

"Thanks, Frederick." Robin said as he gratefully accepted the steaming mug. "This smells amazing."

"And here is a set of woolen cloaks for the both of you." Frederick said as he covered them both with the cloaks. "I've also a set of thick gloves and matching boots that I assembled myself…"

"Frederick, the cloaks and hot chocolate will be enough." Robin said embarrassingly. "But thanks for the thought."

With a small laugh Lucina led Robin down to Chrom's set of bunks. Sumia was there with him, as well as a new arrival. She was a bit shorter than Lucina, and looked to have an endless supply of enthusiasm. Her blue hair was tied up into twin pigtails, and she wore the uniform of the Ylissean pegasus knights.

"Hello everybody." Robin said informally. "How are you Chrom?"

"Good to see you Robin_._" Chrom said. "I'm good enough but I'm dealing with a couple of unpleasant thoughts at the moment. But first let me introduce you to the latest addition to my family. This is my daughter, and Lucina's sister Cynthia." The sister in question stood up and curtseyed before Robin.

"Pleased to meet you!" Cynthia said happily. "Lucy's told me all about you and the heroic things you've done for her and dad!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you also." Robin said with a smile. "When did you join us?"

"Not long after you passed out." Cynthia replied, her expression dropping slightly. "I saw the battle going on at the Divine Dragon grounds and got there as quickly as I could. But when I turned up all the fighting was finished. I had everything planned for my big heroic entrance including my victory poses and speech!"

"Er, I see. That's a pity." Robin said awkwardly. "But I'm sure you'll get your chance to show everyone how heroic you are. The fighting isn't over yet is it Chrom?

"Yes we still have a few battles ahead of us, but that's not what's worrying me Robin." Chrom said. "I've read up about the Awakening ritual. Anyone who performs the rite must brave Naga's fire to receive her blessing. If the candidate isn't strong enough… he dies."

"Father no! Must you attempt this? If you died again I don't know how I would cope…" Lucina yelled out in fear. Chrom looked at his daughter and gently smiled.

"It's all right Lucina. I will survive Naga's fire and receive her power. I'm sure of it." Chrom said before he walked over and brought her in for a hug.

"I hope so, father." Lucina said as she tightened her grip on Chrom's shoulders before she reluctantly let him go.

"But we need Sable before we can perform the rite itself." Chrom said, turning his attention to Robin. "I'll send Frederick to search for information about the last gemstone once we arrive back in Ylisse."

"If you don't mind Chrom I'll scour the palace library for any leads on where it might be." Robin said. Lucina stepped forward to protest, but Robin raised one of his hands in a placating gesture before she could speak. "I promise not to stay up all night reading, and I'll get Aunty Lissa to give me regular check ups. Will this be alright?"

"Very well." Lucina sighed. "But I will keep you to that promise Robin."

"Then I will do everything I can to keep that promise." Robin said with a laugh. "And I'll start by getting Lissa to give me a clean bill of health before I sleep. Goodnight everyone. Goodnight, Lord Chrom."

"You know that titles make me uncomfortable Robin." Chrom said with a smirk. "Could you cut it out for once?"

"That's why I keep using them from time to time." Robin said jokingly. "I have to keep you sharp somehow." And with that he bowed mockingly towards Chrom before he left. Cynthia giggled once Robin had disappeared.

"He's not like most heroes I've read about." Cynthia commented.

"He's not like anyone I've ever known." Chrom said with a chuckle. "But he's been the best friend anyone could ask for."

* * *

The next day saw the Shepherds victoriously arrive back in Ylisse. While Chrom was warmly welcomed home, Frederick soon departed on horseback to look for Sable. Robin spent most of his time in the barracks and the palace library, hoping to find something that would lead Chrom to where the last gemstone might be. Lissa turned up from time to time and threatened to drop frogs on Robin's face while he was sleeping if he didn't take breaks. But she was also happy to tell him that he had fully recovered and was in good health. Within a few days though Chrom summoned Robin to meet him, for Frederick had returned with news about his search. He found that Frederick and Chrom were already talking about the information that Frederick brought in. Frederick looked as serious as usual but Chrom's unhappy look worried Robin.

"King Validar has extended an invitation. He says Plegia has been guarding Sable, and now he wishes to return it to you." Frederick said. "A messenger approached me not long after I begun my search. They must have caught of what I was doing. In any case, Validar asks that you visit him in person, that he might formally present it. Perhaps needless to say, milord, but I don't like this one bit."

"Neither do I, Frederick the Wary. Neither do I." Chrom said pensively. "At best, its selfish political maneuvering at a time when the world can ill afford it. At worst, our run-in with the Risen was no accident... But we will meet with him. Send word at once."

"Milord, are you...certain that's wise?" Frederick asked in a rare display of shock. Chrom slowly shook his head in reply.

"No, but we haven't time to be certain. ...And my sister never refused a diplomatic gesture, no matter how foul-smelling." Chrom answered, tightening his grip on Falchion's pommel. "If he doesn't give us the stone, he may at least reveal where it is. ...Don't worry, Frederick. I'm not walking into this blindly. We will make certain everyone is heavily armed."

"Then the Fire Emblem, milord—you ought to at least leave it behind. A precaution incase Validar tries to steal the emblem away from you…" Frederick protested. Chrom held his hand up before Frederick could speak anymore.

"Unless that's what Validar expects, and he comes to steal it with my best men away... No, it's safest with me, for now. We'll learn the truth of Validar's motive soon enough." Chrom said. "Robin can you go and tell the shepherds that we'll be heading out within the hour?"

"I'm on it." Robin said before walking off. Each footstep sent butterflies and knots deeper into his stomach. He knew that he would soon know if he would be able to prevent the nightmares that had haunted him for so long. Robin hoped that Basilio had followed the shepherds back from Valm. Once everyone was ready Chrom and the shepherds made their way to Plegia. The trip there was uneventful, but as the Shepherds came close to Plegia Castle Robin noticed that Lucina was starting to tremble, and a cold sweat was breaking out on her. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she jumped in surprise at the touch.

"What's bothering you, Lucina?" Robin asked. Catching her breath, Lucina took a moment to compose herself before she spoke.

"…That skull you see before us, where Emmeryn was sentenced to die. It reminds me of…him." Lucina said uneasily.

"_Him _as in…" Robin asked, dreading the answer he knew was coming. Lucina slowly, hesitatingly nodded.

"Yes. The Fell Dragon himself, Grima." Lucina answered. "He returned during the peak of the war against the Risen and lay waste to Castle Ylisse… he would have killed me also if it wasn't for Maribelle. She warped me to safety at the cost of her own life. We lost a lot of good people that night. Whether these bones are his true bones or just an effigy I cannot say. But we cannot let that monster come back to life." Chrom looked at his daughter and smiled.

"We'll stop him, Lucina. I promise. The future can be changed. You've proven it already. And with all of us together, we can turn the course of history." Chrom promised. Lucina tried her best to smile at her father.

"I want to believe that Father. I want to believe that more than anything…" Lucina replied. "We'll soon find out. We're here."

Robin looked out and saw an honor guard waiting by the gates of Castle Plegia. As the shepherds were escorted into the castle Robin noticed that the numbers of soldiers escorting the shepherds was growing steadily as they made their way deeper into the castle. And lurking in the shadows he could see more guards trying to keep out of sight. Seeing that his worse fears realized Robin took note of where the shepherds would have the least difficulty fighting their way out. He also committed to memory the direction to the gates, before he walked up to Chrom and whispered.

"Chrom! We've got trouble!" Robin said quietly. "I've seen armed soldiers hiding in the shadows from the moment were brought here."

"Then it sounds like we've got our answer already…" Chrom said with a grimace, but he otherwise said nothing. As the captain of the guard opened the door to the throne room, Chrom and Robin saw Aversa and Validar waiting by the throne, neutral expressions on their faces revealing nothing of what they might have planned. Aversa put on her best smile.

"Well met, milord." Aversa said as she bowed deeply. Validar also smiled as warmly as he possibly could, but Robin _knew _that the smile wasn't genuine.

"Prince Chrom! Welcome to Plegia! I hope the journey was pleasant." Validar said eagerly. Chrom however was in no such mood to waste time on pleasantries.

"...I was told you had something you wished to give me Validar." Chrom stated bluntly. Validar's smile faltered, but it stayed on his face nonetheless.

"My my! No time for courtesy, milord? Such impatience... Do you really want it that badly?" Validar asked in sad concern. "This concerns me and my people. The Gemstones and the Fire Emblem can be...treacherous artifacts. A fact Plegia and the Grimleal sadly know all too well."

"'Sadly?' Milord?" Lucina said in confusion. "You speak ill of when the first exalt used them against the fell dragon?"

"Yes I do, intruder!" Validar said in anger, showing scorn to the princess. "You are not supposed to be on this stage. You must be destroyed!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Chrom yelled in outrage. "Why did you bring us here?"

"For you to deliver the Fire Emblem, what else?" Validar said in mock disappointment. "Give me the Fire Emblem... and I will consider sparing your lives."

"You mad scoundrel! This is a declaration of war!" Lucina replied. "We will never give you the Fire Emblem!"

"Then this parley is over. Guards! Seize them!" Validar said haughtily. "Slay anyone who resists!"

"Chrom! Follow me, quickly!" Robin yelled out as he drew his blade and slew the guards nearest to him. Chrom followed closely behind and led the Shepherds back the way they came in. Chaos erupted all around them as the Shepherds fought for their lives. As Robin lead the way out he could hear his father speaking despite the noise.

"If he had half the wits of his father, he would know they've already lost…"

The way out was crowded with soldiers that tried to slow the shepherds escape down, but Chrom wasn't having any of it. He led the shepherds boldly through the opposition, cutting down any one that dared to block his path. Robin stayed by his side, pointing everyone in the right direction and making sure Chrom didn't get hurt. However something didn't feel right to Robin. There should have been more guards blocking the way out. The doors and gates he noticed on his way in should have been shut and locked to prevent their escape. And the soldiers weren't fighting as fiercely as he imagined they would. Ice filled his stomach as he realized that they were walking into a trap. Chrom spoke out to everyone before Robin could say anything.

"We're almost there! The exit is just…" Chrom said before calling for a halt. "Wait. Robin, do you feel something strange…"

At that point the Plegian soldiers fell back and kept a respectful distance from Chrom. With a blinding flash Validar warped right in front of Chrom and struck him with a bolt of lightning. Robin fought the urge to panic and was by Chrom's side in an instant. Lucina also stood by her father's side as he struggled to get up off of his knees. Validar's mocking laughter echoed through the castle halls.

"Run all you like—you can't escape fate. Don't you know that?" Validar said as he triumphantly stood over Chrom. "The Fire Emblem. Give it freely, or it will be taken."

"Just try it!" Chrom said defiantly. Validar's lips parted in a full toothed grin full of malice, before he turned to face Robin. Robin noted that he could see what looked like a black gemstone in his hand.

"Hah, I won't need to do anything... Robin my son!" Validar yelled out. "Seize the Emblem and bring it to your father." Robin fell to his knees as a familiar searing pain tore through his skull. He clutched his head in his hands and tried to resist the pull he was feeling towards the Fire Emblem.

"No, I won't do it…stop it… get out of my head!" Robin screamed painfully before his body unwillingly stumbled towards Chrom and wrenched the Emblem away from him. Chrom couldn't believe his eyes at what was happening. He begged for Robin to fight Validar's control, but Robin couldn't even speak as he slowly put the Emblem into Validar's hands. Validar's eyes glowed in anticipation and pride.

"Well done, my child. At last, the Fire Emblem belongs to me. And with my Gemstone, it is complete! Now, to set the Table and perform the rite... Let these people go, we have no use for them anymore." Validar said before he warped away.

The Plegian troops put their weapons away and slowly withdrew from sight. Chrom cursed Validar's name, while Robin fell to his knees as rage and disgust made a blender of his stomach. the pain was too much, and he turned his head before he vomited for several minutes. Frederick helped Robin to his feet once he stopped retching. Tears of shame and guilt hit the ground. Robin felt that death was a much easier alternative to having to deal with what his was feeling..

"What have I done?!" Robin yelled in frustration. "That bastard used me like a puppet!"

"Don't lose your focus Robin! We have to go!" Chrom said firmly. Robin's emotions were spiraling out of control and he couldn't look Chrom in the eye.

"Chrom, I'm sorry! I don't...know what came over me... I'm so sorry!" Robin cried, despair clear in his voice. Chrom put his hand on Robin's shoulder and griped it hard.

"I know you are, but now we need to focus on getting out of here!" Chrom said; his voice steady as stone. Robin used the pain in his shoulders to focus and he finally managed to get his nerves under control. But the self loathing and doubt refused to leave. Robin silently followed Chrom out of the castle, while the shepherds checked each other for injuries and treated their wounds before they followed along.

Within a couple of hours the shepherds had made their way to the deepest parts of Plegia where the scouts had spotted signs of many troops traveling south. Chrom ordered the Shepherds to follow those tracks. Robin however had refused to speak while his stomach threatened to purge itself again. Eventually Chrom ordered the Shepherds to make camp for the night. With that settled Chrom sought Robin out to check up on how he was feeling. He saw that Robin was sitting out by himself, reading through a book. Robin looked up to see Chrom approaching and put his book away with a sigh.

"Don't feel too bad about what happened to you today Robin." Chrom said calmly. "It wasn't your fault."

"What I did is unforgivable." Robin said, his arms shivering in suppressed anger. "Validar used me like a puppet to take the Emblem."

"Enough of that, Robin. Save your energy for helping us track him down." Chrom said. "We need you now more than ever."

"No, I... You must leave me behind. He could use me again... I can't be trusted!" Robin begged. "This cursed blood in me must somehow give my father dominion over me."

"But he never had full control... You can fight it, Robin." Chrom said as he hoped to keep Robin's spirits up. "And if he expects you to blindly obey, that might be the surprise we need."

"Chrom, you...you put too much faith in me." Robin said quietly. "I'm scared that I'll let you down again…"

"Come on, Robin!" Chrom said angrily. "The deed is done. But you can still try to undo the damage. It's not too late! We can stop Validar."

"All right. I'll...I'll try." Robin said in defeat. "But I need some time alone to collect my thoughts. So please…"

"I understand. Take all the time you need." Chrom answered. "We're here for you Robin. Never forget that." With that Robin walked off to find a spot to himself. Not long after he left, Chrom noticed that Lucina was walking in the same direction as Robin had departed. Normally he would have said hello as she walked by, but Chrom noticed her hands gripping Falchion unusually tightly and her posture suggested that she was plagued by doubt and anguish.

"Lucina, are you alright?" Chrom called out. Lucina stiffened as she heard his voice, before she turned around and gave him a shaky smile.

"Hello Father." Lucina said quietly. "I'm not doing so well. Today has been… difficult for me. I'm hoping that talking to Robin will help ease my mind."

"…I don't think that's the best idea now." Chrom replied. "Robin begged me to leave him alone for a while. He's taken it worse than any of us."

"I-I know father." Lucina said uneasily. "But…I really must speak to him."

"Well if you need his help that badly I won't stop you." Chrom said. "But, try to be gentle on him. He's rather fragile now. Take care of him for me."

"Don't worry father." Lucina said. "I'll do that for you… no matter what happens."

As he watched his daughter walk away, Chrom knew something was wrong with her. Normally she would have been quite considerate of Robin's state of mind, but now she was going to talk to him even if he wanted to be left alone. And the way she walked and talked wasn't normal either. Chrom decided to follow her and see what she was up to. He thanked Gaius many times in his mind for the lessons in stealth he had received in exchange for a supply of Lissa's honey-cakes.

* * *

Robin found a comfortable spot to himself and sat down and let the time pass by. With a deep breath he calmed himself and thought about what had transpired today. The way Validar had controlled Robin left him feeling violated and weak… that his own mind could be overwritten and his body used to his father's whims infuriated him… and it also confirmed that Robin murdered Chrom in the future Lucina came from. With a shudder Robin realized that the grim future happened because his future self failed to resist Validar's control. And that meant the plan he and Basilio started back in Valm _had_ to succeed lest everyone die again like they did in Lucina's future. Robin took off his gloves and stared at the mark on the back of his right hand in self-pity. The sound of footsteps startled Robin out of his depressed thoughts. Robin sadly stood up and turned around slowly to see who was there.

Instead of seeing Chrom like he expected, he saw Lucina standing before him, looking sad yet determined. As he took a closer look, Robin saw dried tear streaks on her face which made him wonder what could have made her so sad.

"Beg pardon, Robin." Lucina asked neutrally. "Might I have a word?"

"Of course." Robin answered. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you remember my talk with father on the boat to Valm?" Lucina said.

"Yes, I remember that talk. Chrom asked you about how he died in the future." Robin replied. "He was murdered, betrayed by his closest friend according to the rumors."

"Yes. I wasn't told who it was." Lucina said with a grimace. "So when I joined the Shepherds, part of my mission was to figure out who killed father in the future."

"But we both know now that I'm the person you've been looking for." Robin stated. In reply Lucina simply drew her blade and pointed the tip of it against Robin's chest. Her actions turned the blood in Robin's veins turned to ice but he felt strangely calm.

"…Yes. Today's event's made that clear." Lucina said. "I suspect that Validar will force you to kill Father, and very soon."

"I came to the same conclusion." Robin said. "Validar could warp in out of nowhere and have me kill Chrom on the spot. I'm a walking time bomb."

"Robin, I really hoped that it wasn't you… I'm so sorry." Lucina said regretfully. "I know it's wrong to ask… b-ut would you give your life to save the future and my father's life?"

Robin looked at Lucina and thought it over. Lucina's plan did offer an escape from his nightmares. With Robin's death, Validar would not be able to use Robin to kill Chrom. But Robin realized that was no guarantee of Chrom's survival. Just like with Emmeryn, something unpredictable could kill Chrom and put the future of despair back on track. Robin knew all of his friends would be devastated by his sudden death and they would turn their anger upon Lucina. He also thought about how Lucina's parents would react and made his choice.

"I care for Chrom as much as you do. And while I would sacrifice myself to save his life and yours, everything about this is wrong." Robin said with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucina asked curiously. Robin took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Chrom and the shepherds are counting on me to help them win the coming fight... And it's because my future self wasn't strong enough to resist Validar's control… that your family dies… Grima is revived… And everyone we care about dies. So I owe it to everyone not to take an easy way out. No matter how scared I am of failing Chrom. It's because of my weakness you've suffered so much. I'm sorry." Robin said sadly. Tears started flowing down Lucina's cheeks, and her arms trembled.

"Don't make this any harder! I hate having to do this!" Lucina said in frustration. "But Chrom is going to die and something must be done!"

"I know, Lucina. We will find another way." Robin said earnestly. "Did you think about what will happen to you once the truth comes out? Or how Chrom would react? What if he's forced to pass judgment on his own daughter?"

"I know that he would probably never forgive me. And I know I'd have to spend the rest of my life alone if I'm not executed for your murder. But I'm ready for that outcome." Lucina said amid her tears. Robin could see her knuckles going white from how tightly she was gripping her blade. "I'll do whatever it takes to save the future… even if… e-even if my family hates me for it."

"Lucina, don't do this. You love your family too much. If you lost them again you'd be miserable for the rest of your life... I won't let that happen." Robin said as he tried to gently push her blade away. Lucina however jumped back and kept her blade pointed in Robin's direction.

"Why? W-hy are you so worried about me?" Lucina sobbed. "I'm trying to kill you! Anyone else would be thinking of ways to survive… but you're apologizing to me… a-and trying to protect me… why…"

"All I want is for you to be happy, Lucina." Robin said with a gentle smile on his face. "I'm doing all this because… I love you." Upon hearing those words Lucina's eyes widened in shock and she stumbled backwards. Falchion slipped out of her hands and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"You've been so kind and caring towards me…" Lucina said in despair. "…A-and I repay that by trying to kill you… And you still love me regardless... I can't do it! Robin I'm s-so sorry! Please… forgive me!"

Lucina fell to her knees and wept openly. Slowly Robin sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her while she continued to sob into his chest.

"There, there Lucina." Robin said soothingly, gently rocking her in his arms. "I forgive you. It's going to be alright."

"When I realized how father died in the future.I thought that the only way to save him was to bring your life to an end… thinking about it was killing me on the inside… I'm torn between my heart and my duty… I don't want father to d-die… I can't bear to lose you either... I love you too much!" Lucina replied amid her tears. Robin felt his heart sink as he realized why she was breaking down in his arms.

"No one should have to choose between saving their father or the person they love." Robin said regretfully as he wiped away a couple of tears of his own. "Again, I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm such a fool."

"No, we're both a pair of fools." Lucina said as she wiped the tears off of her face."I-I forgive you as well Robin. Do you think we could put today and our guilt behind us?"

"Yes, I think we can." Robin said as he helped Lucina up to her feet. "If I may ask, how long have you been in love with me?"

"I… have felt this way from the night you came into my tent and chased my nightmares away…I just didn't know it was love until I almost lost you at the Divine Dragon Grounds. When I saw that you were dying I realized how much I cared about you and how terrified I was of losing you." Lucina replied. "I only wish that I could have told you in a more suitable place and time."

"That's alright. You should know that... I fell for you the day you went shopping with Sumia. I saw a side of you that I had never seen before, and the smile you gave me warmed my heart." Robin said shyly. Lucina managed to smile at the comment, and she took Robin's hand and entwined her fingers around his. Robin marveled at the warmth coming from her hand.

"I feel like I don't deserve your kindness right now…but if we succeed in changing the future… and we both come to a place of peace… Would you please stay by my side? Forever?" Lucina said as her cheeks turned deep red in the moonlight. Robin stared at Lucina in open-mouthed shock.

"You want me as your partner in life?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Even after everything you've suffered because of me?"

"Yes! In my desperation I almost killed you tonight… but you forgave my mistake and continued to treat me with kindness and affection. That kind and considerate nature is a part of why I love you Robin..."

"Then I'll gladly stay with you." Robin said happily. "I swear to you here and now; wherever you go, I will be with you. Whatever road you choose to follow, I shall follow it at your side."

"And we won't stop until we reach the end, together!" Lucina said, her eyes slowly regaining a sense of hope and determination.

Robin smiled at Lucina warmly, who felt she was walking on air as they made their way back to camp. No words were spoken between them, but the way they looked at each other spoke volumes about how they felt. Robin reluctantly let go of Lucina's hand once they arrived at her sleeping tent. Lucina told Robin that she still felt a bit ashamed about what she had tried, but swore to show Robin just how much she loved him. Robin in turn swore that her love was now his greatest reason for him to triumph in the upcoming battle before wishing her goodnight.

* * *

Neither of them had realized Chrom had been nearby the entire time, and he had heard everything that they said. Chrom was ready to intervene at any moment, but Robin's words meant that he didn't have to show himself. And Chrom was quite grateful that Robin stopped Lucina from taking such a desperate action. Hearing the two make vows to be together surprised him at first, but he had seen the way they had looked at each other. It reminded him of the way Sumia looked at him each time she said that she loved him. Chrom could see the bonds that tied them all together were becoming even stronger now that Robin and Lucina were in love. And against such strong bonds, Validar had little chance of breaking them. The thought comforted Chrom as he made his way back to his own tent get some rest for the fateful battle that was approaching. sleep.

* * *

**Phew!**

**The last section of this chapter was so gods-damn hard to write. Writing up the confrontation and their reconciliation gave me a major case of Writers' block, from how Robin would stop Lucina from trying to kill him, to Lucina breaking down and asking for forgiveness to the both of them clearing the air about how they feel about each other to them resolving to be together despite what they've both been through.**

**But I'm glad that I got this chapter finally finished and I hope I haven't made too much of a mess of it. ****If things go the way I intend for them to go the next chapter or maybe two will bring Columbine and Honeysuckle to an end. I want to thank those who have read, reviewed and followed this story, it's given me a lot of encouragement in writing the biggest story I've ever done. See you next time!**


End file.
